


Danganronpa 2: Book of Rare Pairs

by HimikoStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consensual, Danganronpa Rare Pair Week, Epic Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Rare Pair, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Underated ships, Wholesome, Young Love, multishipper, should I continue this?, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoStar/pseuds/HimikoStar
Summary: Okay so I only wrote this first chapter because there are literally no other fanfics of these two sooo yeah! I wanted to be the first to do it! This is only the beginning of my “Rarepairs” series of Danganronpa ships! Enjoy. ^^
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Komaeda Nagito/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Sonia Nevermind, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Sonia Nevermind, Nagito Komeada/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/ Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. “Shortstack Saionji “ (Nagito x Hiyoko)

Jabberwock Island, a place where a certain group of teens currently stay. Their life expectancy is uncertain for sure, so every once and awhile they would try and have their fun or entertaining moments on the island with their friends and or love interest(s). Which day could possibly be their last?  
Nagito was kneeled down to Saionji’s size to match her height (but in reality, he only wanted to get a good, up close and personal look at her cute pouting face) he then smirked as he started to squish and pinch at her cheeks playfully. “My, my, you’re oh so cute Saionji! And you’re so small tooo! I can call you my little shortstack can’t III~?” He said in a singsongy way, Hiyoko puffed her cheeks out more and started to turn redder at every remark Nagito made.

Hiyoko’s pov: What’s up with him today? H-he must think that just because we have a free day today means he can just come up to me and bother me..! Well I’m not gonna let that happen!!!

Monomi had to convince Monokuma multiple times to let the teens take adleast one break from this killing game business. Annoyed with her pleading Monokuma finally gave in, giving a maximum of only two days.

“W-What the heck?! Stop touching my face you creep!! I mean it!!” She whined. Nagito ignored her and continued. “You can’t fool me Hiyoko! You love the attention! And that’s fine by me!” He smiles kindly.  
“Thats not true..!” She exclaimed. “Adleast I would like to believe- that it’s not true..” she mumbled quietly. “Wait no-! “  
Hiyoko swatted at Nagito flustered, sending his hands away from her. “Are you kidding me right now?! You’re embarrassing me you idiot!! And why are you sitting like that?! I’m not that shooort!!” She exclaimed, trying to slip past Nagito. “Go bother Hajime or something! I have more important things to do unlike someone I know!” Nagito waved at Hiyoko, smiling nervously. “Awww, well how unfortunate. See you later then, shortstack!”  
She gave Nagito an annoyed look as she walked off and started to head towards the empty part of the beach.

Nagito’s pov:  
I can’t help but tease her 24/7, She is just so cute! I would be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy this. I wonder what would happen if I pushed her buttons a little more. Trash like me would most likely get bopped on the head if I do, but even so..

Nagito knew that underneath all that tsundere hostility of Hiyoko was a gentle, kind soul somewhere. After awhile of walking Hiyoko turned around to see if Nagito may have been following her. To her surprise Nagito was.. gone! Huh.. maybe he did take her advice after all! Hiyoko sighed feeling relaxed as she was finally alone, she walked for a few more minutes then afterwards she took a moment to just lay on the sand of the beach. As messy as that may sound she actually found a beach blanket to lay on and started to play with some nearby crab friends.  
Hiyoko giggled as the crabs ran away from her rather quickly, she was aggravating them with a stick she found in the sand. “Take that crabs!” She giggled evilly once more as she was about to send the stick straight into one of the crabs bodies- one of the other crabs pinched Hiyoko hard, getting a grip on her before she knew it.  
“Huh-?! OWWWW!! “ Hiyoko exclaimed loudly as she tried to shake the crab off of her hand frantically. “Stupid crabs!” She said with a pout as she pulled her hand back and teared up.

Hiyoko’s pov: I’m so weak...getting all worked up over a little pinch..?? I’m better than this! But it does sting a bit..  
Hiyoko sighed sadly, feeling disappointed in herself.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Nagito came rushing over to Hiyoko. It seemed as if he came out of nowhere. “Hiyoko! Are you alright! Where does it hurt?” He questioned feeling concerned. Hiyoko jumped at his presence. “God-!! not you again!” She rolled her eyes.

“Where did you even come from anyway?!” Nagito came over to sit by her, He looked down at one of Hiyoko’s hands and immediately knew the problem. “Did one of those crabs harm you by any chance?” He asked, smiling softly. “They only do that when you mess with them you know!” Hiyoko blushed and huffed. “I-I totally wasn’t doing anything to those crabs! I was literally just sitting here sooo you’re wrong!” Nagito suddenly grabbed the sore hand of hers as it had a small yet visible red mark on it from where the crab pinched her. “Am I?” He questioned teasingly as he looked from her hand to her face. Hiyoko stayed quiet for a moment then looked away. “Hmph! So what?! I’m fine!” shot Hiyoko. Nagito observed Hiyoko’s face once more and noticed she was previously tearing up.  
How could Nagito have noticed this small detail you ask? It all really started to intensify once the deaths on this island started to occur in the first place. However, after the lost of the red haired, bubbly photographer known as Mahiru, Hiyoko was never the same after that. Hiyoko would often spend most of her days alone and closed off from the rest of the group, not knowing who she could trust anymore. She would usually interject or give her two cents within the group’s many conversations and plans, often letting a couple of her teasing remarks to everyone run free. Now she was just.. quiet, and hopeless. Nagito immediately noticed this shift in Hiyoko’s personality and wanted to help. He wanted to help lift everyone’s spirits, even if it was only for a moment, because he wanted to lead all of his fellow ultimates to their hope, because all of them had potential in his heart, every last one of them.  
Nagito brought Hiyoko’s hand up close to his face. “I know that I am not worthy of healing you by any means Hiyoko, but its also important that I do so.” Nagito softly kissed her hand. “There, All better now see?” Hiyoko could feel her heart rattle in her chest and her face heat up. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought that she might have caught some sort of sickness. “I didn’t need you to do that.. weirdo..” She tried to remain her usual composure. “I know, but I wanted to; you see?” Nagito turned Hiyoko’s face gently so she was looking at him.  
Komaeda’s face was only inches away from hers.  
“What are you doing stupid..” Hiyoko’s voice suddenly grew calmer at that moment. Komaeda didn’t know what was exactly going on in his head at that very moment but he suddenly kissed her. Hiyoko didn’t move as she was frozen in place. No one had ever.. kissed her before! Or even thought about kissing her for that very matter. She returned the kiss shyly. Memories and moments started to rush through Hiyoko’s head rapidly. The times Nagito spent time with her while the others wouldn’t. Nagito hugged her while she sobbed in his arms the night after Mahiru’s death. No matter how many times she told him to “go buzz off” he still stayed by her side to help. Because he knew that she needed someone or something to latch onto.  
Hiyoko slowly pulled away from Nagito and stared at him in silence.  
Nagito started to feel a sharp pang of worry in his body suddenly. Did he do the right thing? Is she mad at me? Have I overstepped my boundaries and gone too far?  
Snapping him out of his train of thought, he felt Hiyoko hug his arm closely, looking away with a bashful expression on her face.  
Nagito just smiled and hugged her into his chest, he smelt of.. strangely, sweet n sour candy! Hiyoko caught onto this and looked up at him, her expression suddenly brightened. “Are those gummies I smell?!”  
Nagito chuckled. “Why yes! They are actually!” He pulled out a bag of her favorite brand of gummy bears. “I figured you would like these, so on my way here I got you some delicious candies! You do like these, right?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

  
  


Hiyoko suddenly reached toward the candies fastly. “Gimmie!” She grabbed at the bag of candies excitedly. A smile grown on Nagito’s face.  
As Hiyoko was munching away she felt a pair of eyes on her, Nagito’s eyes. She looked up at him, “Oh and.. thank you.” she mumbled.  
“Oh, it’s no big deal really, The candies are actually really che-“  
“I don’t mean the candies stupid!!” Hiyoko took a breath. “I mean, for everything, and stuff..” Hiyoko smiled softly.

Nagito patted Hiyoko’s head softly with a comforting aura surrounding him.

“Of course.”


	2. “Heart of Gold”  (Fuyuhiko x Sonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko was rarely in touch with his happiness nor the thought of love itself. What happens when a certain someone comes along and changes that? {Chapter 2 requested by: Anon}

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu is known to be quite hostile and hotheaded with others, even going as far as to full on snap at them over the slightest inconvenience. This would cause some of the students to be afraid to approach him. It is true that Fuyuhiko does have noticeable anger issues but could you really blame him? Him along with everyone else on the island is fully on edge with this horrifying game they are all participating in. It would be strange if the students weren’t acting adleast slightly out of character from their normal selves, their true selves. Sonia would often secretly watch from the sidelines of Fuyuhiko’s interactions with everyone. From his opinions to his angry outbursts. 

She couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming nagging feeling of curiousness. Kuzuryu stood out from the others,He had his guard up at all times it seemed, rarely relaxing. He had a type of mystery about him that is so captivating that you just can’t help but think; “Who  are you really?” Most of Sonia’s fellow classmates always had assumed that Sonia had feelings for Gundham, some even believed that the two were going out together! However that was just not the case, sure in the past Sonia did have a thing for Gundham, calling him her “special somebody” but then her fascination with Fuyuhiko started to outweigh that more and more each day. From days, to weeks, to now  months . She watches him like how a dragon would watch over their prized possessions of jewels and rubys. Sonia kept these new found feelings a secret and intended to keep it that way.. or so she thought. 

»»————- ♡ ————-««  
  


Everyone started out the morning as usual in their recognizable hang out place known as the dining hall, talking amongst themselves. Sonia was drinking some of her favorite tea when on her third sip she decided that she had to take one quick look at Fuyuhiko before she did anything else. Only just to check up on him, right?

Sonia’s pov:

This isn’t..strange at all I would say.. I’m onlydoing a quick check on him to see if he is enjoying his morning so far! Now that I come to think of it, I am just getting all worked up fornothing! It is very normal for Princesses to check up on their loyal subjects! ( friends) It shows t-their kindness and-!

Interrupting Sonia’s thoughts, she suddenly locked eyes with Fuyuhiko, realizing that she had indeed been starring for too long. Oops. Fuyuhiko raised a brow at this before he began to speak. “Hey! Hey  princess!! What the hell are  you starin at?”Sonia didn’t know if her eyes were playing tricks on her but she could have sworn that she saw Fuyuhiko  smirk at her, his eyes filled with desire. (After asking his  very loud question mind you!!)Almost knowingly as if he knew something, but what?? Fuyuhiko’s words caught everyone’s attention rather quickly. Sonia couldn’t find her words at all, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. “What’s- going on?” She questioned to herself internally.  
  


Sonia’s pov: 

Usually I am not the shy type and yet.. 

Sonia blushed with embarrassment as she felt as if everyone was starring at  her  now, waiting for her to reply. She quickly collected herself. “Ahaha!” She chuckled softly. “Oh! It is nothing everyone! Please refrain from worrying about me! I am doing fine.” She smiled her usual gentle smile.The teens didn’t think much of this and went back to talking almost immediately after that. Sonia sighed to herself before she went to go plate some breakfast for herself. 

Fuyuhiko smiled to himself. “Heh.. I got her all flustered, whaddayaknow~?” 

<..>

Whilst Sonia ate, she started making conversation with Mikan and Gundamn, feeling grateful for their friendship and time. After breakfast everyone started to walk out of the the dining hall. Still having the somewhat awkward incident from earlier on her mind, Sonia starts to hurriedly leave aswell. Fuyuhiko’s smirk and his choice of words swirled around in her mind. 

“He probably thinks of me as strange now.. how embarrassing.. But even so, he smirked at me with amusement. Does he have knowledge of something? If so, what?! Maybe of my sudden interest in him?” She whispered quietly to herself aloud. As Sonia was stepping out of the door, she felt someone gently hug at her arm. “Hm?!” she turned around to see that that “someone” was Fuyuhiko. He talked in a rather hushed tone, looking up at her with serious eyes. “Um.. Hey, Sonia? Can we talk for a moment?” This state of shyness he was in, Sonia thought that this was absolutely adorable. Sonia eagerly replied. “Of course!! You can talk to me about anything!” Fuyuhiko perked up also, “Sweet! Let’s just stay in here to talk. Sound good with you?” Sonia nodded. “Certainly!” 

The two blondes sat together closely. Fuyuhiko looked around to see if anyone else was in the dining hall with them, no one. The coast was clear. “Well.. shit how do I put this?” Sonia smiled up at Fuyuhiko expectedly, waiting patiently for him to say what he needed to say. 

  


Fuyuhiko’s pov: 

Okay, what the  fuck?! Why am I so nervous around her all of a sudden? I was literally just yelling to her across the room earlier at breakfast and now I can’t speak?? Come on- pull yourself together Fuyuhiko!!

Fuyuhiko grinned to himself, suddenly realizing why he even came to talk to her alone in the first place. “Well Sonia I just wanted to let you know that  I know~” Sonia’s eyes widened as she was taken aback. “You.. know? Know what?” She questioned, refusing to believe what she thought he was implying. As soon as Fuyuhiko saw the effect that he had on her, he gained his confidence back swiftly. “Oh come on Sonia, don’t play dumb with me~ You’ve had your eyes on me for months now, am I wrong?” Sonia couldn’t believe her ears right now, this was making no sense! She never told anyone about her crush on him and now he“knows?” 

Fuyuhiko laughed a bit. “Helloo? I asked you a question princess.” Sonia’s heart fluttered, that name! “Princess.” Of course she was used to being called by her royal position in this world. Yet the way the word “princess” rolled off his tongue had a totally different meaning now. “Ah! Yes! Well..!” Sonia decided right then and there that she had to be honest with him and herself. “It’s true, Fuyuhiko.” She felt herself smiling, and her face turning scarlet the more she spoke. “I, I like you, alot.” Sonia had to admit, she felt a huge weight off her shoulders at that very moment. Fuyuhiko blushed also. “Wait, for real?” He questioned. “Yes!” Answered the bubbly princess excitedly. “ In fact, I want to learn more about you because you seem so interesting and rare to me! I hope that isn’t strange of me to say!” Fuyuhiko smiled. a genuine, happy smile. “You aren’t strange at all Sonia, I want to learn more about you too.” 

Sonia felt a huge wave of happiness fill her body. She gently pulled Fuyuhiko’s hands on the table more and intertwined them with hers. “Then let us begin with this learning then! I want to, how you say, ‘hang out’ with you more frequently! What do you say, Fuyuhiko?” 

Fuyuhiko’s heart lept in his chest and he nodded willingly. “H-hell yeah! Anything you want!” 

“Eeee! Oh joy!!” Sonia exclaimed.  
  


Fuyuhiko smiled at her enthusiasm. He could definitely get used to this.


	3. “Love’s right here!” (Souda x Saionji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi gets a harsh reality check that quickly results in a surprising yet sweet surprise in the end!  
> {Chapter 3 requested by: Owo.uwu }

Kazuichi was freshening up in front of his bathroom mirror. He had previously gotten up an hour earlier than he was normally used to. This was because today was the day..the day that he would officially and finally ask Sonia Nevermind out to be his girlfriend!! Sonia Nevermind was Kazuichi’s one and only treasure, the apple of his eye. Of course he knew that whenever he would often flirt or try his advances out on Sonia that he wouldimmediately get shot down, degraded, and even made fun of; but that didn’t matter to him. Infact, that only made him love her all the more. Each time he was rejected and each time he “lost” in a way, his urge to have her just increased.

“I’m gonna stand out till she notices me! She’ll see! They’ll all see! “

Kazuichi’s pov:

I checked my watch and saw that it was time for me to leave. Oh yeah! I’m all ready to go! Miss Sonia will  have to say yes to me after she sees me like thiss~!

Kazuichi then proceeded to pose into the mirror cartoonishly, flashing his signature grin with his tongue out, his rows of sharp teeth shining brightly.

He turned his back to the mirror, walking out of his cabin with confidence.

Souda took the long way to where everyone was meeting on purpose actually, because In an instant he immediately felt extremely anxious, the knots in his stomach becoming increasingly painful the more he walked, his sweating becoming heavier. 

“What the heck? What’s going on with me? Am I tripping or something??” He asked aloud, feeling annoyed with himself. 

Kazuichi had never been  this nervous before.. adleast when it came to Sonia that is, she was the only person that he had never second guessed about, because he always knew how’d she’d react of course..! Except this time felt different, today Kazuichi felt like he was about to walk straight into hell. Yet that felt impossible nonetheless. Besides, Sonia was a perfect angel to him! Right? 

He sighed to himself glumly. 

Kazuichi arrived to his peers just in time as everyone was crowded around eachother, listening to Monokuma speak about the next motive.

Kazuichi gulped at Monokuma’s words, when it comes to motives with that bear don’t expect things to be pretty. Souda had quickly drowned out the Monokuma’s words eventually as he was now too busy starring at Miss Sonia dreamingly. 

“Hey! heyyyy! Souda! Are you even listening?!” Monokuma shouted out. 

Kazuichi quickly snapped out of his trance, now looking around frantically. “Huh- Huh?!? Yes?!” 

Everyone laughed at this, typical Souda and his daydreams.

Hiyoko’s Pov:

Are you kidding me right now? Kazuichi is so.. is so annoying with his dumb, delusional crush on Sonia!!! She doesn’t even like him! And plus, he’s just slowing down time for this motive..! And eventual next murder..

Hiyoko shuddered, she felt gross thinking ofwho the next blackened and victim could be.

More importantly however, Monokuma was done speaking to the teens about this motive.

Now giving everyone free time to either stay put or to return back to their cabins. 

In Kazuichi’s case, he’s not going back to his cabin just yet. He’d finally worked up his nerves and was ready for his big moment.

“Miss Sonia?” He called out, resulting in Sonia turning around at her name. Her eyes landed on an excited Souda. He had her attention, just where he wanted her.

“I-is he doing what I t-think he’s doing?” questioned Mikan as her and the others were now watching what was about to unfold. 

Hiyoko pouted at this for a split second then she rolled her eyes, glaring at Mikan. “Well OBVIOUSLY pig barf!!!” 💢

Mikan flinched. “Eep! I-I’m sorry!”

“Jeez.. sorry about her!” Said Mahiru apologetically.

Kazuichi pulled out a light pink bouquet of flowers, flowers he was lucky enough to find on this island yesterday.  


“I’ll just get straight to the point.” Souda shows off the flowers to Sonia once more. “I love you Miss Sonia! Please, go out with me?” Kazuichi certainly did not expect what was to come next. Sonia frowned at him then she took a deep breath. “No Souda!! No! I can’t do this with you anymore!” Kazuichi’s smile slowlyfaded into a look of utter shock. “W-wha..t?”

“You heard me Souda!! I’m sick of you always obsessing over me! When will you ever just give it a rest already?! I will  never love you! Never ever Ever!!!” blared Sonia in an angered tone.

Routinely Souda never appeared to care when he would get rejected like this, but something about this time was so.. different. He’d never seen Miss Sonia this upset before; it was making him scared. 

Kazuichi started to stutter, all confidence going out the window at this point. “I-I’m Sorry..Please don’t yell at me like that.. I don’t- I don’t like being yelled at..”

“On the contrary Kazuichi, I don’t think you’re being yelled at enough! “ Gundham chimed in. 

Anger shot up in Kazuichi at Gundham butting in. “Hey! You stay out of this! This is me and Miss Sonia’s business!”

Gundham was about to say something else until the angry mechanic cut him off. “I’ll put you and your hamsters six feet under!” shot Kazuichi. 

“Please Souda, just leave me alone! Leave  us alone! ” Said Sonia, now pleading with Kazuichi.

That done it, Kazuichi quickly rushed away from the group, feeling mortified.

<...>

Kazuichi was now in his cabin sitting still on his bed, he was having trouble breathing; his heart feeling like it was about to burst. He couldn’t believe what had happened to him! Kazuichi wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his cabin forever, never showing his face again. He grew more and more anxious, eventually escalating to hot tears rolling down his face. As if things couldn’t get any worse, Souda realized that he had left the bouquet of flowers in the midst of leaving. 

Kazuichi’s pov:

Why should I care anyway? Those flowers have no value anymore.. they can blow away in the wind for all I care!

Kaz laid there in his bed for awhile until he heard an unexpected knock at the door. He jumped in surprise. Who was that? 

did he have to have company at this very moment? Kazuichi hastily wiped his tears from his face. “Shoot shoot shoot..!”

Hiyoko’s pov:

Is he  deaf or something?! I literally saw him run to his cabin! Hmph...Everyone on this island should know by now how much I hate waiting!

Again, Hiyoko knocked on Souda’s door adding an extra knock this time. She came to his cabin to return the flowers that he had left behind, she didn’t want such beautiful flowers to go to waste like that. Truthfully, Hiyoko wanted to keep the flowers for herself and to see if Kazuichi was okay. 

“Kazuichiii! Open up! You left your- stupid flowers behind and Mahiru said I should bring them to youu!”

Mahiru? Souda questioned to himself. Since when did Mahiru send Hiyoko to go do stuff for her? Well that question didn’t matter right now.Souda wanted to be invisible, he couldn’t let anyone see him like this! He had to think of a plan and quickly.

Souda wasn’t thinking straight. He opened the window near his bed and quickly escaped his cabin. Souda quickly booked it, heading towards the nearby theater. 

Souda was almost there until he felt a harsh tug on him, sending him backwards as he flailed his arms. “GAHHH!!” He fell backwards, falling hard on his back with a loud _“thump!”_

“Ugh.. what the?” He looked up to see Hiyoko smirking down at him.

“Hahaha~! Oh my gosh! The way you fell over was totally hilarious! Do it again! do it again!” She clapped her hands cheerfully, feeling amused. 

Kazuichi quickly got up, brushing himself off. 

“Hiyoko? What do you want from me?” he rubbed his head, feeling unamused. 

Hiyoko blushed at his question, then quickly shoved the flowers in his face. 

“I- brought you your flowers that you left behind like a careless dummy!”

Kazuichi shook his head. “Oh.. those.. I don’t want them anymore..” 

Kazuichi glumly started to walk closer to the theater. Hiyoko followed after him. “Uhm.. Hey!!” Called out Hiyoko. Kazuichi turned to face her. “Yes..?” 

“I just wanted to ask, are you okay?” 

“No not really.. Why do you care?”

“Ugh! It’s because.. I just wanted to ask alright!?”

“Why did you want to ask?”

This question received no answer from Hiyoko.

Kazuichi smirked at Hiyoko. “So you  do  care.” 

Hiyoko just blushed, clearly getting flustered. “....D-don’t go assuming things you ugly highlighter!” 

“Anddd shes back.” Kazuichi laughed lightly at this. He continued walking, making his way into the theater while Hiyoko followed behind him.

“Even so, I’m glad that adleast someone cares..” the memory of Sonia yelling at him in front of everyone suddenly came back to him. The reminder hit him like a brick.

“Ah, but it’s no use, I’ll never recover from today..” Kazuichi sat on the theater’s snack counter. 

Hiyoko sat next to him. “You wanna know what I really think?” She spoke. “What is it?” Asked Kazuichi. Expecting her to say another taunt. “I don’t think you should care what that Sonia thinks of you!” Hiyoko quickly read the skepticism on Kaz’s face. “I know that seems impossible, but at the end of the day her opinion on you and even Gundham’s opinion on you shouldn’t matter at all! Maybe things just weren’t meant to be.”

<..>

There was a long silence in the air before Kazuichi began to speak again. “You really think so huh..? Yeah I kinda figured.” Hiyoko looked up at him, stunned.

“Wait really? Just like that?! It’s okay to still be attached you know! These things take time-“

Kazuichi smiled weakly, looking at the movie posters. “I know but, I can’t deny that you’re right Hiyoko. I didn’t want to admit it but everything just felt so.. forced. And I will admit that I’m not very familiar with uh.. boundaries. I catch myself going way too far.”

Kazuichi then started to go on, “I’m also annoying, good for nothing, and possibly even crazy-“

Hiyoko gained the courage to scoot closer to him. She looked up at him firmly, gripping some of his suit softly. “Kazuichi!! What I’m not gonna do is watch you put yourself down like that!” 

Kazuichi looked surprised, he never expected _Hiyoko_ out of all people to be this surprisingly.. sympathetic and kind! Hiyoko felt herself moving even closer to Kazuichi, Kazuichi soon felt the same force overtake him.  


“Hiyoko.. wow, thank you.”

“I-it’s nothing, really!” Hiyoko replied flustered.   


“No seriously! Thank you.. I really needed this talk.”

Hiyoko felt herself smile softly, their noses barley touching at this point.

”I should thank you more, _properly_ tho.”

Kazuichi and Hiyoko collided in a kiss, Kazuichi had never felt anything so natural in his life. Hiyoko’s face started to increase in redness, she wanted this to last forever.

Kazuichi then cupped her face gently with his hands whilst the kiss happened. He soon pulled away for air.   
  


“I’m definitely gonna make it up to you, I promise.” 

He said in a soft tone before bringing Hiyoko in for another kiss.

Souda was more than willing to go though the same events as today all over again if it meant that he could have Hiyoko by his side like this.


	4. “Fix Hope”  (Nagito x Kazuichi) nsfw smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito convinces Kazuichi to loosen up. This scenario takes place in the Highschool Danganronpa non despair AU!  
> {Chapter 4 requested by: JustSomeAngieKinnie}

Friday the 13th was said to be a horrifyingly unlucky date. Subsequently, the night of the school talent show just so happened to fall on that exact day. The date for the show was originally set for Saturday the 14th but was changed last minute. Nagito along with Kazuichi is both superstitious, resulting in both of them feeling dreadful and tense. As soon as the news about the talent show was made known to the students of Hopes Peak, Kazuichi was actually the one who convinced Nagito to sign up in the first place. He wanted someone to buddy up with for a song. The others were either too busy or was already working with someone. With lots of pleading and convincing, Nagito finally agreed. Komaeda was really looking forward to preforming with Kazuichi, even if the talent show did happen to be on an unlucky day. Nagito believed that his ultimate luck would outshine the bad luck nonetheless.

  
  


(Flashback to the week before)

“Are you sure I should join? I might cause the entire talent show to fail!” exclaimed Nagito as he hugged himself tightly.  
Kazuichi raised a brow and smiled. “For the last time Nagito, I gaurentee that nothing bad will happen! I mean, you are the lucky student for a reason right?”  
“Oh Kazuichi! I’m so flattered that you would ask useless trash such as myself to accompany you in this talent show!” Exclaimed Nagito excitedly. “Of course man! And besides, I hear you’re an amazing singer! So I just had to ask you before anyone else could, you know?”

Nagito’s pov:  
Oh wow oh woww! How amazing~! Kazuichi wanted to.. get to me before anyone else could? This is such great news!

“Yes of course! And I hear that you are talented in a certain instrument yes?” Questioned Nagito. “That’s right!” Answered Kazuichi. “I’ve been practicing the electric guitar since I was five! We got this talent show in the bag!” Nagito thinked, putting his hand on his chin. “Yes and all we need is to pick a song to preform, but what song?  
Kazuichi smiled, chuckling warmly. “Pshh! We can easily find a little song!”

(Flashback end)

{.⋅ The day of the talent show ⋅.}

Kazuichi was waiting backstage with everyone, standing next to Nagito. He hoped that Nagito hadn’t noticed him biting his nails and sweating profusely. Nagito felt a little nervous too. However he hid it better than Kazuichi. Komaeda turned to look at Souda, a look of concern on his face. “Are you okay, Kazuichi?” He asked calmly. Kazuichi shook his head no. “A-at first I was surprised of how confident I was during the start of this! But now knowing the date this show is on.. and what could happen..I’-Imm terrifiedddd!!”  
Nagito gave an encouraging smile to the discouraged mechanic, just his smile alone made Kazuichi feel like he could do anything.  
“Don’t worry Kazuichi! Besides, I’m here! Remember? Nagito held Kazuichi’s hand in his, trying to calm him.  
Kazuichi was startled at this and jumped back instinctively. Nagito looked surprised at this.

“Oh dear! Did I scare you? I’m sorry!”

“No no no! You didn’t scare me! I just, didn’t expect you to hold my hand like that..”

Nagito’s pov:  
I had that effect on him just from holding his hand? Iv’e seen something like this before in a book I’ve read.. I just can’t put my finger on what it means..!

<..>

On the stage, Ibuki and Mikan were preforming a difficult dance together. Mikan almost stumbles a few times but she still manages to be in sync with Ibuki. Everyone cheered for them as they finished. Next up was Gundham and his four dark devas preforming a public spell.

As time ticked by, it was getting closer and closer to being Kazuichi and Nagito’s turn.  
Kazuichi was shaking nervously. “This is bad this is bad this is bad..!” Nagito placed a hand on Kaz’s shoulder. “Kazuichi! I can assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of! With the power of hope we can overcome any obstacle!  
Besides, who was the one that convinced me to stop worrying and to join him in this show?” Nagito asked smirking. Kazuichi sighed. “Sigh, I diid..” “Exactly!” Nagito exclaimed. He studied Kazuichi’s face, he could tell that his friend was still on edge. Nagito decided right then and there to initiate his plan. Komaeda grabbed onto Souda’s wrist suddenly. “Kazuichi! I know what could help relax you completely!” Kazuichi looked up at Nagito with a look of horror.

Kazuichi’s pov:  
That look in his eyes, I’ve seen it before! He usually does that look when he’s up to something..! But what is he up to? I’m so scared to find out..!

Nagito sensed Kazuichi hesitating. “Don’t be scared! I’m not planning anything malicious! You’re my friend Kazuichi, and I would never hurt you!”

Those words seemed to set Kazuichi’s heart rate back to normal. Adleast for now.  
Komaeda pulled Kazuichi’s wrist, trying to lead him away once more. “So please, won’t you come with me~?”

**( ~Smut starts here~)**

Nagito quickly speed walked in the hall, practically dragging Kazuichi with him. “Nagito! Where are we going?” Questioned a nervous Kazuichi. “You’ll see.” Answered Nagito, in a serous tone of voice; His cloud soft hair covering his eyes. Nagito entered the boy’s bathroom with Souda. Upon entering, before Kazuichi could get another word in, he was slammed against the wall by Nagito; both of his wrists restrained. The door slamming shut behind them at the same time. Kazuichi’s face heated up and his eyes widened as Nagito was only inches away from his face.

“Kazuichi..” was all Nagito whispered, holding firm eye contact with Souda.

“Woah..” Remarked Kazuichi. “I, I like that we’re close just like this.”

  
“Well then.. How about we grow even closer?” Replied Nagito.

He instantly crashed his lips with Kazuichi’s. Kazuichi consented as he soon returned the kiss. Their kisses became deeper as time went on, Nagito pulling at Kazuichi’s hair all the while. The boys’ muffled groans could be heard in between their kisses. Nagito slowly reached down to palm Kazuichi through his pants, resulting in a needy moan from Kazuichi. “Hah..” Nagito looked in his eyes once again then began to kiss his neck. Kazuichi closed his eyes, now squirming under the taller boy. Komeada only worsened things for Souda as he softly bit at his ear next. “Heyyy! Don’t tease me like that..” Souda whined. Nagito lightly sucked at his neck for a moment, leaving red marks. “Oh? I’m sorry? What was that? Mind repeating yourself~? “ Mocked Nagito in a sly whisper. Kazuichi glared at this, blushing he helped strip Komeada. Komeada did the same to Kaz in return. Both boys stood there in only their boxers. Nagito was slightly lanky but not too lanky. He owned a lean waist and healthy body overall, and was quite strong. Kazuichi was well built, as he had gained muscles and tan lines from all his time of being a mechanic and from working outside (mainly in the summer) so often. Komeada grinded his bulge against Kazuichi’s, it was only then that Kazuichi started to gain his fear back.

“Nnn.. Nagito.. someone.. could walk in.. at any second..!”

Nagito chuckled casually, as if this was a regular occurrence.

“We’ll be fiiine! Besides, this won’t take too long. So just relax~” He cooed.

Nagito slipped Kazuichi’s boxers down to his ankles and began to pump at his length, starting off painfully slow. Nagito studied the effect that this had on Kazuichi.

“A-are you..! Ngh.. serious?! Y-you’re torturing mee!”

Nagito smiled down at Kazuichi. “You have to say ‘please~‘ Can you say ‘please’ for me~?” Asked Nagito in his taunting voice.

Kazuichi obeyed his order. “Please? Go faster?” he begged.

“Of course! This is all for you Kazuichi!” Replied Nagito in a cheery tone.

  
With that, Nagito gradually got faster in his strokes, kissing Kazuichi deeply.  
Kazuichi whined in the kiss and starting bucking in Nagito’s hand desperately, he could feel all his worries melting away.  
Nagito only smirked and watched him.  
Suddenly, Kazuichi reached out to tug down Nagito’s boxers and started to stroke him off also. Nagito pulled away from the kiss, a shocked moan escaping his mouth. He loosened his grab on Kazuichi’s hard on.  
Kazuichi then brought both of their lengths closer in his hand, stroking fast and eagerly.  
Nagito panted in Kazuichi’s ear, Kazuichi could only whine.  
After a few more tugs both of the boys came at the same time, their moans ringing in eachother’s ears.

**( ~End of smut~ )**

Nagito looked at Kazuichi in amazement, trying to catch his breath. He then looked down and frowned.

“Gee..My worthless semen got all over you..!” Nagito said sadly.

Kazuichi laughed softly, then held the side of Nagito’s face. “Hey, don’t talk down on yourself like that.” Replied Kazuichi sternly.  
Nagito only smiled and planted a kiss on Kazuichi’s forehead.

“Kazuichi Souda and Nagito Komeada are up next!” Heard the two boys from the bathroom.

“Ready to go?” Asked Nagito.

“Definitely!” Said Kazuichi energetically.


	5. “Dare”  (Komeada x Mikan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito ends up getting the despair disease once again and Mikan attempts to nurse him back to health.  
> (A/N: I will be putting Nagito’s translated lines in parenthesis.)
> 
> {Chapter 5 requested by: LolDeath}

Day 3

  
Mikan sat on the edge of the hospital bed, observing Nagito closely. This was day three of her taking care of Nagtio. For the first two days he remained bitter and mostly hushed to Mikan, giving her the silent treatment. However on this day in particular (and the days to come after that) he would become more and more vocal. She looked at his face, feeling sullenly sad. “Poor Nagito..” she whispered to herself, hoping not to wake him. Nagito’s resting body laid there, his eyes shut and his breathing hollow. “Goodness.. I fear that even I won’t be able to help Nagito!! W-what if he doesn’t make it..?” Mikan quickly clamped two hands over her own mouth. “I-I shouldn’t say that! I must be patient..! like a good nurse should!!” She sat an ice pack on Nagito’s sweating forehead. A grimace could be seen on Nagito’s face, reacting to the ice cold feeling on his forehead. Mikan was quick to apologize. “S-Sorry!” She said in another whisper.

<...>

Mikan waited for what seemed like hours for Nagito to eventually wake up. The sound of the hospital bed and covers moving as Nagito slowly shifted his body to sit upright. Along with a sleepy mumble from Nagito. As he sat up the ice pack fell off of his forehead. “Mm..” Nagito yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Mikan?”

“N-nagito?”

There was a short pause. Mikan then squealed loudly in happiness, throwing her arms up. “Nagito!!! It’s a miracle! Oh I’m so glad you’re still alive!” Mikan then scratched the back of her head, feeling embarrassed. “I-I suppose I did overreact a-a teeeny bit!” She giggled softly. “B-but Monokuma gave the despair d-disease to you twice as hard this time so-!!” Nagito then looked at her, slowly regaining his vision. He glared at Mikan, a look of annoyance now crossing his face. “You’re so hopeless Mikan.. I seriously have my doubts about you sometimes..”  
(“You’re so smart Mikan! I seriously never doubt you! Ever!”)

“E-Eep! I-I’m s-sor-!!” Mikan felt a bit hurt by this at first. She almost forgot that he had the liar’s disease for a second there. The realization soon came to Mikan, she smiled a small smile, blushing timidly.

Mikan’s pov:

Oh I knew he really didn’t mean it! S-silly me!

“Y-you called me ‘s-smart’ yes? No one’s ever.. said that to me before.!! Thank you!” Mikan said tearing up with joy and clasping her hands together. “No! I did not!” Nagito snapped back at her. (“Yes, I did!”) Mikan simply laughed then walked closer to Nagito. “What are you doing?!” Nagito exclaimed, looking at Mikan in suspicion. (“What are you doing?”) Mikan immediately flinched. “Eeek! Don’t be afraid Nagito! I just need to feel your face again! T-to check for your temperature.. o-okay?” Nagito grumbled slightly, then crossed his arms defiantly. “I don’t trust you!” (“ I trust you!”) With that, Mikan popped a thermometer in his mouth, the sensor going directly under his tongue. After a few seconds the thermometer beeped. Mikan took it out carefully and observed the temp number. “Oh w-wow.. it’s still a little high but not as high as when you first got here! So we are making progress!” said Mikan with a big smile, trying to rationalize the situation. “What d-do you think of this...N-nagito???” Nagito’s eyes was fluttering, he began to blurt out a jumble of gibberish mixed with crazy lies! Only before suddenly collapsing back into bed, automatically shutting his eyes once more. “I-it seems he passed out again..!” Mikan then proceeded to stare a Nagito for a few minutes before snapping out of it. She looked up at the clock on the wall. A worried whimper came out of Mikan as she looked at the clock with wide eyes. “Eeep! I-I almost forgooot!! I have to make you your dinner!” Mikan pratically rushed out of the hospital room to retrieve Nagito’s food before he had awoken again. “M-must get to the kitchen area!” Exclaimed Mikan as she ran frantically. Suddenly, she fell forward and collapsed against the hard floor of the hallway hard. “Agh!!” Hajime happened to see this as he was crossing the same hallway. “Mikan! Are you alright?!” He rushed up to her and helped her up. “Y-yes I’m okay! T-thank you..” She quickly said. Hajime shook his head. “You’ve really got to be more careful! What’s the rush for?” Mikan sighed, embarrassed then began to spill. “I-I was trying to get Nagito’s dinner ready before he woke up again! I a-almost forgot after all..” Mikan held her head low now, starring down at the floor. Hajime chuckled lightly. “So that’s what this is all about? You must have been pretty determined to get him fed.” He laughed a bit. Mikan blushed and looked away from him. “I-I just really care about my patient is all! It was very m-mean of Monokuma to give him this n-nasty disease again in the first place..!” Hajime and Mikan were now walking together to the kitchen area. “Hey Mikan? What were you gonna make him anyway?” Mikan giggles lightly. “Oh his favorite! chicken noodle soup!” Hajime nodded. “Ah that’s easy! Let’s get to it then!”

<..>

Mikan waved to Hajime, They said their goodbyes prior to walking back to Nagito’s room. She almost spilled the soup from how hard she jumped when she saw that Nagito was now standing in front of his bed, wide awake as if he’d been waiting for her.  
  


“G-Gah!! Nagito!!”

“I didn’t miss you yknow.. you should’ve just stayed gone.” (“I missed you yknow.. You should have stayed longer!”)

Mikan quickly set the soup on a nearby table before going to guide Nagito back to his bed. “Oh no no Noo! N-nagtio you cannot be out of bed!” Nagtio was about to object but he was already back in bed rather quickly. Mikan sighed, wiping her forehead with a wet wipe. “Phew..! Y-you don’t have any ‘getting out of bed’ privileges yet but you do have soup privilegess!!” She said in a cheery singsongy tone. Nagito made a face. “Sounds gross..” (“Sounds good!”) Mikan sat next to Nagito with the bowl of soup.

  


  
Usually she would just let him eat by himself.. but this time she felt compelled to feed him. “Nagito, d-do you mind if I.. f-feed you maybe?” Mikan didn’t know if it was Nagito’s current state of sickness or not but she had saw a blush grow on Nagito’s cheeks. She passed it off as the sickness however. “I-I’d.. _hate_ that!!” (I-I’d love that..”) he answered. Mikan smiled shyly then proceeded to scoop up some of the soup and guide the spoon to Nagito’s mouth. As Mikan did this, Nagito suddenly grabbed at her wrist and just starred at her, giving her a death stare. Mikan’s eyes widened and she trembled at this, gulping. Unexpectedly, Nagito soon ended up excepting the spoon in his mouth while showing a playful grin. Mikan was speechless at this. She’d assumed that this liar’s disease would make certain tasks rather difficult to get done around here so easily, but maybe he was truly starting to slowly get better after all!   
  


Day 4  
  


It was early in the morning and Mikan had already woken up before Nagito had. She would often just simply wait for him to wake up, standing there in front of his bed. She was aware of how creepy this may have seemed but she cares about Nagito, deeply. She never noticed how beautiful he had looked in his sleep. If Tsumiki could describe Nagito in one word it would be “angelic.” No one at Jabberwock could understand it, why Mikan would voluntarily want to help Nagito a second time even after he’d seemingly had “shown his true colors” to everyone. They could just chalk it up to Mikan being kindhearted and understanding. Yet still, speculation was in the air of maybe something more going on between the two!

Mikan’s pov: I-I hate whenever the others would t-tease me for “liking” Nagito! Even before he had caught this sickness again! The teasing has gone t-too far at this point! Hmm.. b-but lately I haven’t noticed any teasing! Yayy!

“But then again they c-could just be talking about me behind my back! Hmph..!” Mikan said aloud loudly. “A-ah! Oops!!” Nagito’s eyes opened only seconds after that, looking around the room then up at her. He smiles. “Ah! Bad morning Mikan!” (Ah! Good morning Mikan!) Mikan looked on at Komeada in confusion. Now I’m for sure that his facial expressions are back to normal, but his words are still lies! More progress! She thought to herself. “Ah Nagtio! You’re getting better and better! I’m truly s-so proud!” Mikan couldn’t seem to stop herself from running over and hugging him. “Ah-ahh!!” Just as she feared she had tripped on her way there!

<..>

The next thing Tsumiki knew she was face to face with Nagito, practically on top of him! “O-oh my goodness!! O-oh my goodnesss!!” she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. “Please! forgive m-meee!” Nagito just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closely. There was no exchanged words between the two, just their comfortable embrace.

Nagito’s pov: Every time I open my mouth, another lie comes out! It’s best if I just go silent again.. then I won’t sound so mean. However, it’s hard to stay quiet when the ultimate nurse is standing right in front of you, and is so adorable.  
  


Mikan hugged back, burying her face in his chest. “S-so you do forgive me!” Mikan beamed brightly. She enjoyed this rare moment with him greatly and Nagito himself had too.

Day 5  
  
  


Mikan started off her days with her usual routines. She was no longer worried about her habits as she had grown accustomed to them by now. She would wake up, shower and freshen up, then over Nagito and repeat. Mikan’s pov: N-Nagito is sleeping longer than usual today! W-well that’s okay! I will just prepare a very special breakfast then! Mikan was about to leave the room but something begged her to stay in the room for a little longer. She turned around slowly to see a still sleeping Nagito. She unconsciously walked close to his bed, moving the covers on him more so he’s warmer. Mikan wouldn’t admit this outloud, but she loved taking care of him. She looked forward to seeing his face every minute of every day. A sudden, out of the blue thought came across Mikan’s mind, one that made her face heat up greatly. _Kiss him_. “W-What..I-I can’t be thinking about things like that!” Mikan quickly went to go make breakfast for Nagito, desperate to do something to get her mind off of what she just put in her head. Mikan never considered herself to be the best cook out there, but at that very moment she payed extra attention to Nagito’s breakfast, the eggs, the bacon, and toast. Mikan was even considering “messing up” the breakfast so she would have an excuse to stay away longer, but she had quickly reject the idea. With a nervous breath Mikan returned back to the dreadful room. Nagito was still asleep as Mikan came into the room, she carefully and quietly set his plate of breakfast down. Nagito’s lips parted in his sleep softly, then they closed again. She cracked. Mikan had given up on repressing the thought. M-maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do it after a-all..?” Mikan started to approach Nagito, was it smart of her to really go through with this? To kiss Nagito like this? Would she even dare? Mikan smiled softly as she blushed. The answer, was yes. Mikan leaned in closer and softly kissed his lips. She originally planned for this to be a soft peck.. until, to Mikan’s surprise she felt Nagtio actually, kiss back.

His eyes shot open quickly and he held Mikan closer in the kiss. Speechless, Mikan felt butterflies in her stomach in that very moment. Nagito pulled away. He wanted to carefully speak his words but was eager to get them out and in the open.

“Mikan.. I really do, appreciate you greatly.” 

Nagito’s and Mikan’s eyes both widened at the same time.

Nagito’s pov: Wow.. I’m cured! I’m finally cured! I said the genuine, real truth! Hope _does_ conquer all!

“I-it’s a miracle yes!” cheered Mikan as she hugged him again.

“Thank you, for taking care of me.” thanked Nagito with a smile.


	6. “Favors” ( Hajime x Akane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane bullies Hajime (playfully) for 10 minutes straight xD This fic is a short cute one!  
> {chapter 6 Requested by: TerraXAqua}

Hajime was worn out already, he had been doing favors for everyone _alll_ morning! It was starting to become a pain for him in all honesty. Alas, he was too nice to say no to any of them. The person really getting on his case today however was, Akane. Hajime couldn’t figure out as to why tho! Sure he was always used to Akane’s usual energetic and assertive attitude, but today it’s as if that type of personality of hers is maximized.

Hajime’s pov:

I really wanna ask her what’s up and why she’s being so bossy today but I’m afraid that that may make her angry-

Interrupting Hajime’s thoughts, he saw a familiar figure in the distance, striding towards him. Oh jeez, it was Akane and she looked really eager to get to Hajime.

  
  


“A-Akane!!” Exclaimed Hajime in surprise. “You’re back already?”

Akane raised brow at him then gave him a a confused stare. “Yeah I’m back already! Why? Is there a problem?” She asked. A smirk appearing on her face.

“No no! I’m just surprised is all!” Replied Hajime. He began to explain more.

“It’s just that everyone has been asking me of things all day and when you said I’d get a break I didn’t think that it would only last for..” Hajime looked at his watch. “Three minutes..”

He sighed.

Akane laughed her usual vibrant laugh. 

“Heyy! You should thank me ya know! I got ridda’ everyone else for awhile so it’s just you and me here now!” 

Hajime looked shocked for a moment, it _had_ been awhile since he heard from the others.

“Akane??? What did you do?”

“Chillax! I only sent them on a small, tiny, wild goose chase is all!” 

Hajime still wasn’t understanding. “It wasn’t something _too_ bad right?” He asked, fearing the worst.

“Not at all! I only told them that Nagito got ahold of something again, then they all bolted!” Akane was cracking up. “You shoulda seen the look on their faces!”

Hajime smiled, chuckling lightly to himself. “Adleast you didn’t tell them that the island was on fire or something.”

Akane smiles at this. “Seee? I’m not always _that_ bad!”

Hajime looked up at her, seriously now. “Well of course not, I never think of you as ‘bad’ “

Akane blushed for a split second then returned back to her usual tone in an instant. “I-I knew that!... anywayyy! I need ya to do me a favor!” She began. Hajime groaned at this. “But-!”

Akane suddenly grabbed at his tie and pulled him close to her face. “Was that back talk I was about to hear?!” Hajime jumped. “No no no-!! Sorry! What were you gonna ask?”

“Well before I was _rudely_ interrupted-!! It’s nothing too difficult! I want, a foot massage!”

Before Hajime could answer she kicked off her shoes and socks. 

“Oh! Only a foot massage? Hinata replied. 

Hajime’s pov: 

This is great! It’s a win win situation really, While I’m massaging her and I can rest in one spot while she rests! Perfect! 

“Duh that’s what I just said!” Akane laughed then pulled up a chair to sit in. “It’s not too much trouble right?” She stretched out her legs.

“Nope!” Said Hajime as he scooted closer to her. 

“Do you prefer sun screen or or lotion?” 

“Lotion’s better!”

“Okay then!”

Hajime pulled out some lotion from his beach bag and began to gloss the lotion all on akane’s feet before rubbing it in carefully. “Now my massaging may not be Nekomaru level but I’m still good at it nonetheless!” Said Hajime proudly. 

He could tell that Akane was enjoying herself, as she drooled happily at his hands working. “Ahhh~ thanks for this~” she said, laying back in her chair more.

Hajime smiled back. This was strangely, fun for him! Pleasing Akane like this. 

Satisfied sighs and small moans came out of Akane the longer Hajime continued.

Hajime found himself blushing at some of these noises of hers. An idea suddenly sprouted in his mind.

Akane’s pov:

I could get used to this~! Maybe I should have him do things like this more often!

Akane was always teasing Hajime so maybe he should flip the script and tease her this time. Hajime let his next words slip rather causally. 

“You sure you’re not enjoying yourself tooo much?” He remarked. 

Akane felt therecognizable warm sensation in her cheeks again. 

“N-now why do ya say that?! Don’t go gettin too cocky!” She pouted slightly. 

Hajime smirked. “Those noises said otherwise~”

Hajime found himself getting whacked in the face by one of her thrown shoes. “Ow!!” 

Akane was now standing up, crackling her knuckles. 

“Let’s see what’s so funny when I send ya to the hospital!” She grinned evilly. “ _COMERE!!”_

Akane chased Hajime around the island for the rest of that day. Classic Akane.


	7. “Love Game”  (Chiaki x Mikan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple hangout day between Mikan and Chiaki quickly escalates into something more serious. (This oneshot takes place outside of the killing game.)
> 
> {Chapter 7 requested by:DespairJuice}

Mikan walked nervously to Chiaki’s house, holding a small gift bag in her right hand. It’s rather convenient that Chiaki only lives three houses down from Mikan, making Mikan’s visits to there more frequent than the visits that she pays her other friends. Mikan was already halfway to her house by now, so there was no going back. Besides, Today was Chiaki’s 18th birthday and Mikan was.. late. She felt terrible about this as she had been held up with work at the hospital today more than usual.  _ Hopefully Chiaki understands. .  _ she thought internally.

<..>

Mikan stood frozen at the doorstep, slowly and hesitantly bringing a fist to the door. As the timid Mikan was about to knock, the door instantly swung open. “E-eep!” Exclaimed Mikan, her eyes shooting open and flinching at this.

“O-oh Chiaki I didn’t expect you t-to answer so fast!” 

Chiaki gave a cute smile. “I saw you walking here actually.” Mikan looked surprised, her lips curving in a small “o” shape. “Not in a creepy way, of course.” Chiaki laughed a bit. “Come inside!” Mikan smiled at her, walking further inside the house. The living room along with the small kitchen was decorated with pink and black birthday decor. At the kitchen table there sat a half eaten pink cake with bunny plates next to it.  


  


  
Chiaki motioned towards the couch. “You should sit down, I’ll go get you some cake.” She said in her usual calm, soft voice, with a hint of excitement to it.

Mikan sat back into the soft cushions of the couch, she relaxed. It was then that she really noticed what Chiaki was wearing. She had on a simple pink dress with black polka dots all over. “C-chiaki! excuse me for being so straightforward but..!” Mikan smiled shyly.

“Hm?” Questioned Chiaki, walking back to Mikan with two plates. 

“Y-you look.. very cute today!” Mikan flinched again, looking towards the floor and ready for Chiaki to make a comment about how her compliment was “weird” or “too creepy.” To her surprise tho, Chiaki laughed softly. Mikan slowly began to look up again, she dared make eye contact with Chiaki’s happy seeming face. “You’re very sweet Mikan, thank you.” Replied Chiaki, her cheeks turning a light pink. 

Mikan sighed with relief, smiling to herself. Chiaki took a seat next to Mikan, handing her her plate. Mikan took the plate with a slight shaky hand, making sure not to accidentally spill over the cake  or worse!  Chiaki ate  nonchalantly at her piece of cake, smiling at the sweetness. “Wanna watch a movie?” She asked.

“Sure! Y-yes!” Answered Mikan.

Chiaki scrolled through various movie genres, staring intently at the screen. Mikan’s mind was running wild all the while.  How is she not upset with me right now? I missed her party and now we’re suddenly just watching a movie?? 

“ Found one.” Said Chiaki. Mikan began to speak up. “A-Ah yes, Chiaki? Before w-we get to that movie I’ve been meaning t-to say..! I’m terribly sorry that I missed your party earlier! I was just so busy with work b-but of course that’s not a proper excuse and..!”

Chiaki continued to listen to Mikan. “I-I should have worked extra fast today! I-it’s all my faulttt-!!” Before Mikan could say more Chiaki cut her off, bringing a finger to her lips. “Mikan..it’s okay, I promise! You couldn’t have possibly known that you would be so busy today and it’s all alright.” She gave a reassuring smile.

Mikan felt at ease, like always Mikan would often find herself at peace with Chiaki even in situations like this. It’s how they became such good friends in the first place.

(Flashback to freshman year at Hope’s Peak)

Mikan was in a rush for for her fourth hour, this was her third week at this school and she was still getting the hang of this highschool thing after all and it’s important that she is  _ not _ late under  any circumstances! 

Mikan hadn’t realize that she went from speed walking to jogging suddenly. Just as Mikan was almost to the classroom, she felt herself getting tripped! Almost as if it was on purpose. 

Mikan collided with the cold floor, falling infront of everyone. Laughter began to erupt from the students all at once, Mikan’s attention moved to three particular girls from the crowd laughing especially loud and hard. They must have been the culprits.. she thought. Mikan struggled to get up, before she could get to her feet she was pushed over this time with a kick to the back. She wasn’t quiet sure who did the kicking.

No one’s coming to save me . Thought Mikan as she began to tear up. 

After finishing that thought, another girl came walking towards Mikan and the others. She looked pretty angry, her pink curls bouncing at every fast stomp she took. Mikan assumed that this was just another bully coming to join in on the “fun”. 

However, what happened next wasn’t what Mikan was expecting. 

“Who are you?” Asked one of the girls from the crowd of kids. 

The pink haired girl just ignored the question. “Leave her alone before I have to make you.” She simply said, staring at all of the kids firmly. This girl gave them the creeps..the kids all quickly scurried away, only leaving Mikan and this mysterious girl alone together. Mikan was helped back onto her feet.

“O-oh my gosh that was amazing! T-thank you so much! A-am I allowed to thank you?!”

The girl simply smiled. “It’s no problem, and of course! If they bother you again please let me know.”

“Y-yes! Certainly! A-and you are?”

“My name is Chiaki Nanami, and I’m so glad that I could get to you in time.”

“I-I’m glad also! By the way, m-my name is Mikan Tsumiki! And I’m so glad to have met you!”

From that day forward, Mikan admired Chiaki greatly.

(End of flashback)

Mikan smiled at the memory, although it all started out not so peachy, it was definitely worth it in her book to have met Chiaki. Mikan looked over at her, she was already so absorbed in this movie. Mikan laughed softly and also started to watch. She let herself relax, eating some cake aswell.

<..>

After the movie ended, Mikan decided to reveal her present to Chiaki.

“That movie was wonderful! You’re so good at picking out movie’s Chiaki!” Praised Mikan.

Chiaki smiled at this. “ Ah, I thought so!”

Tsumiki figured this was her chance to give Chiaki her present, she picked up the gift bag.

“I-I was able to put together a present just for you! I-I hope you like it!” She handed the bag to Chiaki excitedly.

“Knowing you Mikan, I’m sure this present will be the best.” Complimented Chiaki as she opened the bag more and pulled out two items. One item was a new game for Chiaki’s Nintendo switch and the other was a bracelet.

“I know how m-much you wanted animal crossing And I also got u-us matching friendship bracelets! Tadaaa!” Mikan raised her wrist to show the complementing colors of her bracelet with Chiaki’s. Chiaki slid her own bracelet down on her own wrist. “Very pretty, mind if I get a closer look?” “Ah sure!” Answered Mikan. 

Chiaki slowly but surely intertwined their hands and fingers together, both the magnets on their bracelets assembling together to say the words “best friends.”

Mikan yelped, surprised at the sudden contact. “I-I !!! “

Chiaki’s eyes lit up as she spoke. “Anyways, I love these Mikan! Thank you so much!” Chiaki had let go of Mikan’s hand and instead hugged Mikan closely. 

Mikan blushed and returned the hug. “Y-yes I’m so glad you like it! I-it was all I could afford at the time.” Chiaki quickly got up from the couch. “I’ve got to try this game out! Be right back!” Chiaki quickly went to her room, leaving Mikan alone to fiddle with her fingers nervously.

“I’m back!” Chiaki held her pink Nintendo switch in her hand, returning back to the couch. Chiaki inserted the game in her switch and began to play.  
  


  


  
Mikan watched with surprise on her face at how good she was. “C-chiaki! D-didn’t you just get this game? H-how are you already so good?!”

Chiaki laughed. “It’s easy to pick up actually, would you like to try?”

Chiaki handed Mikan the switch, sitting behind her now and teaching her how to play.

“D-Dont make fun of me but.. this is actually the first video game I’ve ever played!”

“Wow really?” Chiaki had laid her head on Mikan’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah..!” Mikan felt strange every time she made contact with Chiaki, not in a negative way but in a positive way. She liked this comfy, warm feeling. Was Chiaki doing this on purpose? Or was Mikan reading too much into things? 

“I’ve got to show you this other game before you get going soon!” 

<..>

Mikan had been watching Chiaki play some sort of spaceship game for about two hours now. She couldn’t say she was bored but that she was actually having a good time! The more levels Chiaki completed the closer she would get to Mikan on the couch, this didn’t bother the nurse however. At every point Chiaki got she cheered happily. Mikan cheered along with her. Mikan had never seen Nanami this animated before! It made her have more confidence in herself with making her happy.

Chiaki would also crack jokes in between matches too which would send them both into small giggling fits. After a few more minutes Chiaki then yawned softly.

“Ahh, I don’t wanna play this game anymore.” Chiaki said in a sleepy calm voice.

“H-hm?”

Mikan couldn’t quite pinpoint when and how this had even happened, but suddenly Chiaki was hovering over Mikan, knocking her switch off the couch and sending it onto the floor with a “ _ thump!” _

“G-gah! C-Chiaki what about your-!”

“I’ll get it later.”

Chiaki then held Mikan down, starring into her eyes. She had a serious expression on her face that Mikan couldn’t quite read.  _ Was she actually angry at her?  _

“You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?”

Mikan’s mouth dropped open, she couldn’t understand!  _Had she done something wrong after all?_ “N-not that I know of! I-if I’ve done s-something without knowing I’m sorryyy!!” She exclaimed.

Chiaki quickly backed off as she noticed Mikan’s discomfort. “ No,  I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just that.. ever since you first got here I’ve been noticing that you’ve been acting more nervous than you usually are.” Mikan gulped.

“If something is wrong, please know that you can tell me.” Said Chiaki with a worried expression.

There was a long silence in the air, mostly from Mikan practically rethinking her entire existence. 

“Hello? Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?” Asked chiaki as she smiled a bit, signaling her question as a joke. 

“O-oh! Sorry!! Well!! Nothing is wrong actually!”

Chiaki starred at her longer. “Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes!”

Chiaki helped Mikan sit up as she pulled her upwards.

“I..I just really enjoy having you here with me, that’s all.” Mikan smiled at Chiaki, hoping she couldn’t see her blush.

Mikan’s pov:

_ In time I will tell her, and in time she will know.  _

_ For now tho, it would be in my best interest that I keep my true feelings a secret.  _

“ Okay then.” Said Chiaki in a cheery tone. 

Chiaki’s pov:

_ Something is definitely wrong.. but it’s best if I don’t pester her about it, I think.  _


	8. “My lucky star” (Nagito x Sonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well if it isn’t the ultimate princess!  
> I’m so glad I could catch you here!” Said Nagito in a playful manner.  
> “If you don’t mind..would you like to iceskate with me?”  
> (This oneshot takes place outside of the killing game.)
> 
> {chapter 8 requested by: DarkLight1506}

There were only five days left until Christmas. Unfortunately, Nagito had no one to spend this holiday with. The only person he could think of that wasn’t annoyed by his presence was Sonia Nevermind. _How does a high status princess like herself even associate with scum like me?_ He thought to himself. This all goes back to the earlier days of December, Nagito started to frequent the local ice skating rink. He would go only to watch the experienced and even inexperienced skaters skate along the ice. One person however caught his eye more than anyone else had at that rink. He immediately recognized her as they both go to the same highschool. Her long, blonde hair flew perfectly as she spun around in her expensive white skates. Her excited yet concentrating blue eyes kept watch of the ice and her moving legs. Nagito was more than amazed at the sight.

As foolish as it sounded coming from Nagito’s thoughts; he’d never once thought that princess’s were allowed to have their own unique interests. He’d just always assumed that they were were always trapped, and strictly not allowed to have their attention on anything other than their duties and royal life. Nagito couldn’t believe that he had even thought that! That all princesses or higher ups only lived in dull despair instead of their own enjoyable contentment. After Sonia finished with her skating, Nagito decided then that he was going to talk to her. “Hello there! My name is Nagito Komaeda! You may not know of me but we go to the same school! Does Hopes Peak ring a bell?” Sonia smiled at him. “Yes! I know you! You are quite well known amongst the populars at school!” She laughed softly. Nagito gave a big smile. “Really? Someone like me? Well known?” That’s amazing!” Sonia was about to stop him until he started to speak again. “I don’t even care if it’s good or bad things! I’m just happy to be included!” Nagito’s demeanor suddenly lit up. Sonia smiled once more, she thought that that overly excited attitude of his was almost, cute.

<...>

  
Ever since that day, Nagito and Sonia became well acquainted with eachother, meeting at the rink almost every day. _Funny, someone like me friends with someone like her. Never in a million years would I have thought._ pondered Komaeda. Nagito always watched Sonia and Sonia would watch him back. There Nagito sat on the bleachers, waiting for Sonia to arrive as usual.  
Minutes later, a confident, beautiful princess walked through the rink’s front doors. Sonia Nevermind. Nagito smiled at her presence then began to walk to her. “Well if it isn’t the ultimate princess! I’m so glad I could catch you here!” Said Nagito in a playful manner. If you don’t mind..would you like to iceskate with me?” Sonia was taken a back by his question, she assumed that Nagito was barely even a beginner. So why would he ask of this from her? “I would love to! But I have one question! Are you sure about going forth with this Nagito? I have never seen you skate before!” She said with a concerned expression now. Nagito just gave a relaxed chuckle. “I actually used to skate when since I was small and for some reason I stopped! But maybe, today, and here with you..” He held her shoulders gently. “I can pick up where I left off! With your generous help!” Loosing her words for a moment, Sonia stared at him for a few seconds. “You know what? So be it! I shall teach you how to skate again!” Said Sonia, matching Komaeda’s excitement. “Ah really? Thank you Sonia!” Replied Nagito. “First let’s get you some skates!” Sonia grabbed Nagito by his arm and speed walked excitedly to the stock of skates. Sonia was more than happy to introduce Nagito to the world of iceskating again. After Nagito slid on his skates he stood up, wobbling a bit before standing completely straight.

“Are those skates to your liking?” Asked Sonia, observing him.

“Yeah! These are just fine! Let’s get going!”

“Would you like me to hold your hand? Just so you don’t fall?”

Nagito got nervous at this. “O-oh are you sure? I don’t want this- as a pity thing!”

“You are not forcing me Nagito! Besides, this is a must for your safety!” 

_She cares about my safety.. no one has ever said that to me before!_

Without any more hesitation, Nagito grabbed Sonia’s hand. Both of the teens headed out to the ice, laughing and talking all the while. After awhile of causal skating Sonia looked up at Nagito with those excited eyes of hers. “Do you believe that you can skate stably without me holding your hand Nagito? If so afterwards I can teach you one of my skating techniques!” Nagito loved the idea of that, not only would he get to spend time with Sonia but he’d also learn something new and exciting. This immediately sparked Nagito’s interest. “I believe..I can do it! Especially with my ultimate luck! Perhaps it will outweigh why incompetent ways!” Nagito let go of Sonia’s hand and skated smoothly along the ice, he chuckled softly as he glided. “This is so much fun Sonia!” Sonia was thrilled for him, as she skated alongside by him. The next day for them would only be better.

Timeskip to the day before Christmas

<..>

Sonia held hands with Nagito once more as they skated together. Sonia knew that Nagito definitely didn’t need help anymore with stability on the ice as he had gained his own skating style already. Komeada was good, just not expert level good, and that was fine with Sonia. Even so, she still enjoyed the feeling of warmth it gave her, being close to Nagito like this. Sonia and Nagito continued to hold eachother’s hands as they both spun on their skates, creating a redrawn circle in the ice again and again. Eventually they stopped, feeling dizzy.  
“Ah! I am sorry! Was that too much for you?” Asked Sonia, holding Nagito’s arm so he doesn’t collapse from dizziness. Nagito went slightly cross eyed. His eyes returned to normal moments later. “Heheh! I-I’m alright! I just need to sit down for a moment!” “Yes! Of course! Let me get you to a bench!” Sonia quickly led him to a bench to sit down, she then offered him some water. “This will help you feel better! Please drink up!” Sonia rubbed his back gently. “Thank you Sonia! I don’t deserve it but I thank you anyway!” “I’m always willing to help.” Said Sonia proudly.

“Would you like to get back to the ice or would you like a moment longer?”

“I feel content now!”

“Oh joy! Perfect! I can show you one last trick before you go home!”

_“Home” huh? Though I do enjoy the quietness of my own home at times, The truth is.._

Sonia took Nagito by the hand and rushed with him to the ice, Nagito had never felt like this before. 

  
He felt _safe_ and _loved_. _I hate being alone, and the thought of being alone.. And something tells me that I cannot be alone this Christmas. Not again please.._

 _  
_Sonia Nevermind felt a similar feeling. Infact, she felt the exact way. Wether Nagito was her best friend or merely a simple acquaintance, she was so happy to share her special interest with him and to have fun while doing so. Sonia broke away from Nagito for a moment, showing him her axel jump. She landed on her feet smoothly without a scratch.  
Nagito clapped for her, clearly amazed.  
“You’re amazing Sonia! But you already knew that I’m sure.” He smiled at her knowingly. Sonia blushed at his kind words. “You are amazing too Nagito, wether you want to believe that or not, it is the truth!”  
The thing that Nagito found so unbelievable about Sonia was, she could make him believe her compliments about him without fail. He’d always thought that he would never ever grow to love himself, or to love at all for that matter. Still the more time he spent with Sonia the more he was starting to fall, and he was falling hard.  
Instantly, Nagito blurted out his next words. “Sonia! You don’t have to say yes, but it would really make me happy if we seen eachother on Christmas! Like.. spending time together!” Sonia suddenly jumped at him, hugging tightly nearly knocking him over.

“Ahaha! Oh Nagito! I would love to!” Nagito’s almost teared up at that very moment. (with happiness)

This was the first Christmas of his in which he wouldn’t be alone!  
  
Nagito clasped his own hands together. “Amazing! I’m so happy!” After Sonia and Nagito talked about details and such, they both went home to get ready for the following day.

<..>

It was finally Christmas Day. The snow outside came down lightly and was not too heavy nor too cold. Nagito sat on his couch, drinking a hot chocolate as he waited for Sonia to arrive. He had another cup of hot chocolate and a gift waiting for her. His house was decked out with lights, decorations, and a fully decorated tree to top it all off.

  
  


Nagito fidgeted nervously. _What if she doesn’t like my house? Or my gift?_ thought Nagito anxiously. Usually the poor, tense boy couldn’t stop his worrying thoughts. They would usually overpower him, but in this moment it’s like a switch was flipped suddenly. _No way, Sonia is the kindest, most understanding person I know. I am worrying too much, I always worry too much._ There was a knock at the door. It must’ve been her! Stay calm Nagito. 

Nagito got up quickly to answer the door, as soon as he opened the door he saw Sonia standing there smiling with a wrapped gift in her hand. She was wearing a blue Christmas sweater with black winter leggings and black boots. He always did love her cute outfits.

“Merry Christmas Nagito!” Sonia beamed, notching the way he was looking at her.

Nagito smiled bashfully. “And Merry Christmas to you Sonia! Please, come in!”

Sonia walked inside as the door was closed behind her.

Sonia’s pov:

_His living room looks so comfortable! And his decorations are absolutely adorable! What does he have planned I wonder?_

Nagito’s pov:

_I will give her the best Christmas ever. I will give us the best Christmas ever. Because she was always there for me.. she is like, my lucky star. And now? Now it is my turn to give it all back._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys liked this! Comment down below your requests of any more rare pair ships that you want me to do!


End file.
